the_simpsonsfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Marge Simpsonová
'Marjorie "Marge" Jacqueline Simpsonová (* Bouvierová) '''známá také jako '''Paní S. '(nar. 1. listopadu 1954) je šťastná hospodyňka na plný úvazek, která drží rodinu pohromadě. Nebýt jí, dům by byl dávno vzhůru nohama a všude by byl svinčík. Je na mateřské, jelikož hlídá Maggie (1 rok). V rodině je to moralizující síla. Její výška je 259 cm (i s vlasy). Její oblíbený zpěvák je Tom Jones a Ringo Starr . Nejoblíbenější časopis je Sponge a Vacuum. Ve svých objemných vlasech už našla kočku Sněhulku,Maggie ,sklenici s vánočními úspory,šekovou knížku a fotku s Lennym. Marge se zúčastnila plno dobročinných akcí ve Springfieldu, protože chce změnit svět k lepšímu. Bez řečí vaří,uklízí,pere,žehlí,vaří,umývá nádobý,čistí byt,vysává nebo obsluhuje Homera. V roli matky je výborná, ale z pohledu Maggie se sama přebalí. Má hnědé oči jako oříšek. Životopis V díle Takový jsme nebyli,když bylo Homerovy 10 let a Marge 8 let, dal Abe Homera do tábora pro chudé děti, kde se poprvé potkal také s Carlem a Lennym nebo s Vočkem. Když měli pionýrský úkol mýt nádobý na protější táboře přes jezero - Lap chlapa. V kuchyni byly tři pozice - setřít jídlo,umýt a třetí utřít a dát do čistého nádobý pro další použití. Homer byl u setření jídla a k němu chodily všechno nádobý. V tom mu přišel talíř, kde byli i rovnátka...A odněkud seshora se ozvalo "ach! moje rovnátka!" a Homer řekl "mám je!" a tak si domluvili rande u dívčího tábora. Samosřejmě desetiletý Homer nevěděl že to je Marge, s kterou se zase za 15 let poznají. Večer se sešli u jezera a po chvíli oba neodolali a začali se líbat. Když už bylo pozdě, domluvili se zase na zítřek. Když Homer šel do tábora, díval se pořád za Marge a nevšiml si, že do přímo do propasti s jezerem. Homer spadl do jezera a ráno se probudil celý mokrý a otrhaný někde na pevnině. Celou noc někde plaval až k tábor Špeky dolů??? Ano, Homer doplaval k sousedícímu táboru pro tlouštíky. Hned se ho ujal instruktor a Homer celou dobu cvičil společně se šerifem Wiggumem,starostou Quimbym nebo s Komiksákem. Neměl šanci na útěk. Celou noc cvičil a Marge zatím čekala celou noc na Homera u toho místa, kde byli tehdejší večer. Homer ale z tábora utekl. Ale Marge byla hrozně smutná a tak si pro thumb|leftněj přijla její matka Jackie. Homer přijel asi 5 min. po odjezdu Marge a tím byl jejich vztah ukončen. Ale za 15 let se zase potkali tentokrát na Springfieldské střední škole, kde se do sebe opět zamilovali. A to bylo konečné. Pak se vzali a měli čtyři děti : Barta, Lízu, Huga a Maggie. Koníčky a kariéra Marge je rozený malířský talent. Několikrát se mu věnovala, ale pak toho nechala. K profesionálnímu malířství ji učil thumbProfesor Lombardo. Zkoušela namalovat svého pěveckého idola Ringa Stara. Obraz se jí povedl perfektně at ak ho poslala rovnou Ringovy. Ale Ringo Star ho otevřel až za 30 let, protože měl těch dopisů a balíků tolik, že dřív jak za 30 let se k tomu nedostal. Má na to velký talent. Kromě malířství také ráda háčkuje. I když je marge na mateřské, zkoušela si rozjet vlastní karieru a to ne jedenkrát. Například byla prodejce preclíků,servírka,prodavačka nemovitostí,policajtka,učitelka na Springfieldské základní škole, učitelkou malířství ve vězení,služkou,makléřkou,herečkou,prodavačkou... Má velký strach z létání, protože když byla malá, viděla svého tátu, jak je letuškou v letadle. Když se nudí, nebo když má 3x přeluxovaný pokoj a má vše hotové, čas tráví počítáním kukuřičných klasů na zácloně v kuchyni nebo luxováním v co nejkratším čase. thumb|leftPřátelé a blízcí Marge je velmi oblíbená žena. Hlavně mezi pořádnými chlpapisky. Hodně mužů se ji pokoušelo zbalit, ale svému Homerovy je neustále věrná. Její nejlepší kamarádka je Ruth Powersová, se kterou se užila mnoho zábavy a také honičku před policajty. Měla plno dávných lásek jako je Jacques Brunswick nebo Artie Ziff. thumb Galerie 180px-Marge_simpson_hair.jpg 180px-Marge_-_Good_Night.png 147px-180px-Homermargenaked2.jpg 131px-The_Blue_and_the_Gray_promo_2.jpg 131px-Marge_Simpson_3.jpg Kategorie:Simpsonovi Kategorie:Žena Kategorie:Obyvatel Springfieldu Kategorie:Američan Kategorie:Bouvierovi Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Modré vlasy Kategorie:dospělí Kategorie:Ženatý/á Kategorie:Matka Kategorie:Šedé vlasy